Question: A jar contains $5$ red marbles, $3$ green marbles, and $11$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not green?
Solution: There are $5 + 3 + 11 = 19$ marbles in the jar. There are $3$ green marbles. That means $19 - 3 = 16$ are not green. The probability is $ \frac{16}{19}$.